


[L]over

by Evilfairy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки прощается. Ему прощается всё — взрыв зданий, убийство невинных и виноватых, ненависть, злоба, искалеченная душа, похожая на черную змею. Ему бы простилось и уничтожение планеты, если бы он это провернул. Тони не прощается даже его выбор.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[L]over

**Author's Note:**

> это односторонний стив/тони, стив/баки - глазами тони

_Степной курган, охваченный бушующим, всепожирающим пламенем, мог бы служить эмблемой моей души, когда я обвиняла миссис Рид и угрожала ей: та же степь, но черная, испепеленная, — вот образ моего душевного состояния, когда, после получасового размышления в тишине, я поняла, насколько безрассудно было мое поведение и как тяжело быть ненавидимой и ненавидеть._

  
  


_Я вижу побелевшие щеки и померкшие глаза, но никаких следов, оставленных cлезами. Так, значит, твоё сердце плакало кровью?_

  
  


_Шарлотта Бронте. Джейн Эйр_

  
  
  
Есть такие люди. Люди – твоё всё. Твой закат, твой рассвет, твой первый и последний вздох, хранители твоего сердца, архангелы с огненными мечами и святая дева с печальной улыбкой. Люди, которым позволяется больше, чем тебе самому. Люди, которым можно убить тебя, растоптать тебя, раздавить твоё сердце, проткнув тем самым огненным мечом и скинуть мощным порывом ангельских крыльев куда-то далеко вниз – ниже самого ада, и там так не замёрзнуть. Есть такие люди. Тони знает.  
  
Таков Баки Барнс для Стива Роджерса. Баки, чертов Барнс, пустой и наполненный, разбитый и уничтоженный, какой на самом деле, чёрт его разберет. С этими своими светлыми глазами, лохматыми волосами, пахнущий бегством и войной – взрывами, копотью, страхом, оружием, Тони знает, как это всё пахнет, Тони однажды бежал от террористов. С этими губами, от которых Стив не способен отвести взгляда, с этой грустной больной улыбкой, похожей на рваную рану на его лице, которую он давит из себя – ради Стива, ради Стива.  
  
Баки Барнс, стреляющий в него самого, в людей, в чужих друзей, в его друзей – ради Стива, ради Стива. Есть такие люди, думает Тони, лихорадочно смотрит в потолок, зализывает раны, душит в себе всё, что мешает спокойно дышать – то есть _всё_. Каждая мысль – испуганная птица, израненная, измученная, выстраданная, запирается на замок, золотой ключ падает прочь, туда, где Тони его не найдет, не сможет, не своими слепыми глазами, не своими дрожащими руками. Тони смотрит в потолок, Тони дышит через раз и тоже раздвигает губы в улыбке, потому что если улыбнуться, то все будет хорошо. Не будет.  
  
Хорошо.  
  
Если бы его заперли в клетке, словно дикое животное, если бы ему не давали слова, не давали действия, не давали мысли и чувства. Он бы подчинился чужой воле, своей у него не осталось вовек, ни капли, он просто раздавлен, полностью – как жестяная банка, _жестяная банка!_ И звезды, под которыми он родился, – или в тот день было пасмурно, у кого теперь спросить, никого нет, не то чтобы это нужно, неважно – смеются над ним, предавшие его и никчемные надежды, слишком многое, слишком сильное. Никогда и никого не любившие. Даже его самого.  
  
Есть такие люди. Люди – твое все. Они… _Не надо!_  
  
Тони изучает свои руки – израненные, словно истончившиеся, сбитые в кровь о стены – неразрушаемые объекты, нечленимые понятия, это у него просто не достает навыка – и не может понять, что он делает и зачем. Он ничего не делает. Не может. Не хочет. Красное солнце катится в тартарары, Земля вращается вокруг своей оси, скоро новолуние, новая эпоха. Тони бы смог стать экспертом в астрономии, если бы пожелал. Да хоть прямо сейчас. Только он не хочет. Ни-че-го.  
  
Ему душно. Ему тесно. Тесно в своем собственном мягком тельце – старом и износившемся, когда будет замена по гарантии?.. Тесно в своей металлической броне, и он не знает, как это изменить, потому что дело не в размере, а в том, что его сердце раздулось как пузырь, как огромный пакет с кровью, ярко-красное, всего-то осталось проколоть иголкой – шрапнелью, поцелуем, одним лишь взглядом Стива Роджерса на Баки Барнса. Ему душно и жарко в аду собственных мыслей, собственный чувств и решений, и он уже не помнит, почему считал это все правильным и замечательным. Кто сказал ему, что любить – хорошая идея? Может, это была Пеппер?.. От Пеппер ему тоже тесно и душно. И она в этом не виновата.  
  
Если он поселится на дне океана, немые рыбы будут петь ему о том, как бережно касается Стив чужой – не его, Тони, - руки. Водоросли и рифы будут шептать, как смотрит он на другого, с холодными, пустыми и такими светлыми, словно облачное небо, глазами. Чайки будут разносить вести о них по всему свету, и Тони будет их слышать, если решится всплыть на поверхность, чтобы вдохнуть ещё раз кислорода и отравиться окончательно.  
  
Есть такие люди, которым всё прощается. Баки прощается. Ему прощается всё — взрыв зданий, убийство невинных и виноватых, ненависть, злоба, искалеченная душа, похожая на черную змею. Ему бы простилось и уничтожение планеты, если бы он это провернул. Тони не прощается даже его выбор. Он же волен принимать свое решение, не так ли, Капитан гребаная Америка. Разве нет? Так почему твои удары больнее с каждым разом, почему больно, даже если ты _не_ бьешь?..  
  
Если бы Тони никогда не встречал Стива, он был бы счастливее в сотню, а то и в тысячу раз. Если бы Тони никогда не встречал Баки Барнса, он бы не знал, что такое _действительно_ падать. Он бы не знал, что такое действительно больно.  
  
Глаза у Стива ледяные. Он смотрит на Тони так, как смотрел… всегда? Он не уверен, теряется в фактах и числах, память играет с ним злую шутку. Он ищет в себе ответа. И не в нем дело, просто он родился слишком поздно и родился не Баки Барнсом. Это даже не трагедия и не проблема. Стечение обстоятельств.  
  
Тони знает одну простую вещь – и очень много сложных. Но эта – такая простая, что аж смешно. Он знает, что Стив никогда не поднимет оружия против Баки. Он знает, что Стив опустит свой щит и позволит себя убить, но не причинит вреда Баки. Он знает... Видит, Стив смотрит на Баки - так истово верующие смотрят на чудо господне, греки на Елену Троянскую, ученые – на самого Тони. Вот только Баки не чудо, не Елена Троянская и уж точно не Тони Старк. Но так и Стив не подходит под описание.  
  
Признайся, друг сердечный,  
Признайся, милый, мне…  
  
Хуже всего в знании то, что ты неизбежно понимаешь и принимаешь его. И ты проигрываешь, понимая противника – друга, брата, любимого… Ты проигрываешь неизбежно, понимая, почему Стив Роджерс так смотрит на Баки Барнса. Принимая это. Ведь что тебе остается, кроме этого.  
  
Есть такие люди… Да вы и сами все знаете.  
  
Таков Стив Роджерс для Тони Старка.


End file.
